<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Thorns by ariakara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831407">Rose Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariakara/pseuds/ariakara'>ariakara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>20's, Death, F/M, Gaunt Family - Freeform, Incest, London, Marriage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obsession, Oneshot, Parseltongue, Pregnancy, Rape, Riddle family - Freeform, Salazar Slytherin - Freeform, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), love potion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariakara/pseuds/ariakara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, how she loved him. But little did she know that it was her love for him that killed her in the end.</p><p>Merope Gaunt x Tom Riddle Snr oneshot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cecilia/Tom Riddle Sr., Merope Gaunt &amp; Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Merope Gaunt/Morfin Gaunt, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merope Gaunt knew very well that she was no match for the girl hanging from his arms.</p><p>And how could she?</p><p>The girl -looking slightly older than her- was the definition of perfection. It was obvious that she was a noblewoman as the way she carried herself and the fact that she came thrice a week to visit him in that big, metallic machine the muggles called cars, was a rare sight in the village. Her dresses were different every time she saw her, ranging in colors and materials, and her jewelry always sparked under the sun's lights. Today, she was wearing a light yellow colored one that hugged her upper body, with matching gloves that reached her elbow. She was twirling around her fingers a small umbrella, to shield her porcelain skin from the sun rays. Her blonde hair -a great rival to the silk of her clothes- was pined up in loose curls that fell on her forehead and neck. Her face was pale, with two rosy cheeks and a pair of dark blue eyes that glinted with happiness as they talked. Her full lips were tugged in a sly smile. Cecilia -she had heard her name from him- was everything any woman would want to be.</p><p>And he...oh Merlin, he looked so happy as he held her in his arms and walked around the garden!</p><p>Merope had recently turned seventeen and she looked...pitiful. Her body looked malnourished and abused and the old rags that she was always wearing didn't help her at all. Her hair was always loose, messy, and in a blurry mousy color. Her eyes, in a color darker than the life she was leading, were too small for her face and looking in different directions. Her nose was flat and crooked -thanks to Morfin's fists- and her lips were almost nonexistent. But she didn't care- she rarely had a reason to smile. To that, taking a bath was something the Gaunt family systematically avoided, and her natural light brown complexion looked dirty.</p><p>Despite the staggering and almost absurd difference between the two women, Merope had an advantage the blonde princess could never have, even if she were to sell her diamonds and beauty for it; magic.</p><p>While Marvolo Gaunt had failed as a person and as a father, if there was one thing he successfully did, was to inform them on a daily basis about their roots; the glorious descendants of Salazar Slytherin. But they were anything but glorious, living in a hut, with the two men gradually going insane. </p><p>For years, Merope had taken pride in her ancestry; but now she could freely admit to herself that she would give up everything to be in Cecilia's place. To have Tom Riddle look at her, the way he looked at the blonde girl.</p><p>Her fingers mechanically stroked the locket on her chest and she suppressed a sigh. She could see, standing from her window, that they had decided to leave the gardens.</p><p>"<em>You are still watching over that filth?</em>" the nasal voice of her brother, Morfin, startled her from behind. As always, he spoke in Parseltongue, and she wondered whether he had forgotten English or not. "<em>You know that he will never notice you, but even if he did, father and I would kill you first before letting you stain our bloodline for a muggle,</em>" he hissed and she flinched, as his breath fell on her neck. </p><p>She swallowed hard and turned around, with her breath shaky. She looked at him. There wasn't much difference between them physically, but he looked like he had gone mad.</p><p>With a brief look at the clock, she saw that it was dinnertime. But instead of walking away, for the first time, she chose to speak out her thoughts.</p><p>"<em>What better option do I have then?</em>" she said but instantly regretted it. His nostrils widened his eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step forwards, trapping her between his body and the window. She started trembling but it turned into a sharp sob when he slapped her across the face.</p><p>"<em>Stupid girl</em>," he hissed. "<em>Is this your plan? To taint Salazar Slytherin's blood with a useless, muggle scum?</em>" he continued slapping her until she felt something hot running from her nose. But he didn't care; neither his sister's hysterical sobs nor her bleeding nose fazed him. Instead, he found all that too exciting.</p><p>"<em>Morfin stop</em>," she exclaimed and tried to free herself. But he was too strong for her. He yanked her from her hair and dragged her across the living room, her head hitting the corner of a table. He forcefully opened a door and threw her inside. She fell on something hard -the floor- and tried to see through her tears and dizziness. </p><p>He was walking closer to her, closing the door behind him. </p><p>"<em>Your option is me, Merope, and you'd better get used to it,</em>" he roared and lunged at her. She tried to stand up, but her legs were shaking and her wand was nowhere to be seen. Again he was too fast and strong for her. She tried to scream for her father, but Marvolo was out, probably torturing some muggle neighbors. But had he been at home, she doubted that he would be any help. </p><p>He grabbed her from her arm and pressed her against the cold, brick wall. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing more than a monster. A monster that was looking at her with flashing eyes, from not hatred or annoyance like usual but something else. </p><p>Merope shifted and tried to kick him but he slapped her again. "<em>Shut up you little slut</em>," he hissed and abruptly grabbed her hair turning her around. Her face was pressed against the wall and her hands were behind her back. She had no chance of escaping even if a miracle occurred. She had a vague idea of what would follow and hot tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>She felt him shift and lift her dress. </p><p>After what seemed to be eons, he finished and let go of her. The moment her hands were free, she pulled down her dress and ran out of the room and the hut, outside. She was still sobbing but she had no more tears to shed. She walked around in the dark aimlessly, trying to calm down. Eventually, she collapsed near a well and buried her face in her hands, shaking.</p><p>Suddenly, she heard footsteps and she quickly looked up. Tom Riddle was standing a few meters away, looking at her with an expression that was a mix of disgust and scorn. </p><p>She wiped the tears under her eyes and couldn't help but stare. Because this was the first time she saw him at this distance, without Cecilia, and it happened to be at the worst time possible.</p><p>He was tall, much taller than her father and her brother, with broad shoulders and a proud stance that derived from his social status and wealth. His hair was dark, falling on his forehead and his eyes were the same color as the midnight sky. He raised an eyebrow and she swallowed hard.</p><p>"<em>Bloody hell,</em>" he mumbled under his breath, and as he was about to walk past her he stopped and turned around. With reluctance, he took out a handkerchief and tossed it to her. "Your nose is bloody," he told her and walked away. </p><p>Her fingers caught the piece of cloth and for a few moments, she couldn't believe what had happened. She brought it to her face and an intense smell of musk hit her nose. She inhaled it with reverence and a faint smile curled up, on her lips. She looked at it and saw the initials of his name written in the corner.</p><p>
  <em>T.R.</em>
</p><p>She stroked the handkerchief with adoration and looked in the direction where he had gone to. His silhouette could barely be seen in the darkness.</p><p><em>He cares</em>, Merope thought and bit her lower lip.</p><p>
  <em> Why else would he have given me this? He must have noticed me looking at him and he probably loves me too. He can't do anything about it since we are so different and our families would never accept us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not if we left Little Hangleton. Then no one would judge us.</em>
</p><p>She bit her lip again and stood up, no longer trembling.</p><p>Tom Riddle liked her and she had decided to make him love her.</p><p>Whatever that took.</p><p>***</p><p>She had read about love potions a long time ago but never thought the day would come when she would actually use them. She looked at the instructions the old witch that lived at the end of the village had given her and sighed. The strand of hair from Tom that she found on the handkerchief had given her the idea, and she prayed that neither her father nor her brother would discover what she was making in the backyard.</p><p>Thinking about Morfin gave her shivers.</p><p>Luckily, since that bloody day, he had made no move to approach her and she avoided being in the same room as him as much as she could. He must have been thankful that she hadn't told Marvolo anything about it but little did he know that she did that for her benefit; knowing her father, she wouldn't' want to give him ideas about the continuation of the bloodline. And since incest was much approved in their family to ensure purity, she doubted he would react to it.</p><p>She shook her head and looked at the cauldron. She had been brewing it for exactly nine days and it had been mentioned in the scroll and the potion had a pearly color. She put the fire out and closed the door behind, quickly walking back to her house. </p><p>She prepared the simple lunch, only her father being present. She had no appetite and instead walked towards the window, knowing that Tom and Cecilia would take their usual walk at this time. And she wasn't wrong. Today, she was wearing a light pink dress, embedded with sequins of the same color around the chest. He, on the other hand, was wearing a suit jacket that he wrapped around Cecilia's shoulders. Jealousy left a bitter taste in her mouth but she dismissed it. He would be hers much sooner than she had ever dreamed of- she just had to pick the correct time.</p><p>She watched him escort her towards the car and he stood there, waiting for her to disappear. Then he turned around and after that, she lost sight of him. Disappointed, she remained where she was standing, hoping that he would come back. But to no avail.</p><p>Suddenly, the hut's door opened abruptly and she turned around at the same time when Marvolo stood up. A man, dressed in dark robes, walked in, his wand pointed towards Morfin. He walked inside and approached Marvolo, looking furious. The older man reached for his wand and glared at him.</p><p>"Who are you?" he hissed and the man cleared his throat.</p><p>"I am sent from the Ministry sir. Your son, Morfin Gaunt, has charges against him of attacking a muggle, just a few minutes ago. To that, we have been informed that he has engaged in activities that include torturing muggle people around here." His voice was firm and looked at everyone with a neutral face.</p><p>"<em>What is the man saying, boy</em>?" Marvolo asked him in Parseltongue, making the stranger furrow his eyebrows confused. He looked at Merope, but she quickly averted her gaze, looking down at her feet.</p><p>"<em>That scum, Riddle,</em>" Morfin scoffed. "<em>This wench here is in love with him and I thought it would be nice to show her that she mustn't think of muggles,</em>" he spat out the last word.</p><p>Merope gasped and widened her eyes.</p><p>But she had no time to say anything, as Marvolo let out an inhuman growl and lunged for her. His hands grasped her neck and he slammed her head against the wall. </p><p>Morfin reached for his wand and in seconds he took care of the man from the ministry, and yellow pus was flowing from his nose. He apparated, leaving her in the hands of the two monsters.</p><p>"<em>Is what he's saying true?</em>" he roared.</p><p>Morfin smirked satisfied.</p><p>Merope could hardly breathe and the pain inflicted in the back of her head and the chokehold prevented her from answering. She felt succumbing to darkness when out of the blue, her neck was free again. She slid on the floor and placed her hand on her chest trying to regulate her breaths. Barely seeing anything, she looked up and saw a group of men placing restraining spells on her brother and father. The man that had been attacked earlier cast her a sympathetic look.</p><p>"The muggle your brother attacked is doing alright. We have erased his memories. They," he said pointing to the two, now, unconscious men, "will stand a trial in a few days. The ministry will send an owl to inform you about their sentence," he said. Before she could speak, everyone was gone and she was left all alone but this time free. Upon realizing that she gasped and tried to smile.</p><p>Free, she was finally free.</p><p>With trembling legs, she stood up and tried to take a deep breath. Even if they didn't receive a long sentence, a few days is all she needed to put her plan into motion. She got out of the hut and walked towards the backyard, approaching the cauldron without any fear. </p><p>She glanced at the Riddle Manor a look and smiled. </p><p><em>Soon</em>, she thought, <em>soon and you'll be mine, my love.</em></p><p>***</p><p>When Tom Riddle turned 20, he considered himself the luckiest man to be alive. </p><p>The property that had been rightfully his since birth was finally under his name, his parents were proud to have such a son and to that, he had proposed to his beautiful Cecilia not long ago. What else could a man possibly need in this life?</p><p>He walked out of his manor where his birthday gathering was taking place to smoke a cigar. The smoke rings disappeared into the summer breeze and he smiled to himself. His fiance was already talking about having a winter wedding as the winter roses bloomed wonderfully in the back garden. His happy face faltered slightly upon thinking about it. How could they get married there when those disgusting Gaunts lived and tainted that place?</p><p>His mouth twisted upon thinking of that Gaunt girl he had met the other day. He wanted to scoff at his spontaneous gesture to offer her a handkerchief. She probably didn't even know what it was used for. He put out the cigar and decided to go there and check that abomination of the house himself, as he had noticed that those past few days there was no sight of the two men. Just that girl walking around.</p><p>As his eyes scanned the exterior, he had to do a double-take when he saw a snake hammered on the door. </p><p>"<em>Lord</em>," he whispered and bile rose on his throat. He instantly regretted coming here and internally cursing himself, he turned around to return to his family and friends. But out of a sudden, his jacket got tangled in one of the rose thorns and with an abrupt movement, he scratched his hand, from his wrist to the middle of the palm. A sudden pain passed through him and confusion took over him, as he bled.</p><p>"Fuck," he yelled angrily and spit on the ground.</p><p>"Let me help you," a soft feminine voice startled him. He turned his head and saw the Gaunt girl looking at him hesitantly. He rolled his eyes annoyed and shot her a glare. Something inside him told him that it was her fault that he was in this situation. Not few were the times he had heard rumors about her family being able to do weird things. He remained still, not wanting to accept her help but neither wanting to bleed to death and she approached him.</p><p>"The cut it very deep," she said, and her fingers gently traced his skin. He tried not to wince at her touch but looking at her, she didn't seem as dirty as she usually did. She looked up and gave him a tiny smile. "I need you to come with me as it needs proper treatment," she told him.</p><p>"That won't be needed. I will head back to-"</p><p>"The cut on your wrist is bleeding too much. You may faint before you reach your home," she cut him off. He wanted to turn around and walk out of there, but he had to admit to himself that this weird girl was right. He followed her into the hut and made a mental notice to tell the gardener to uproot all the roses. They walked inside and she made him sit-much to his dismay- on a chair. He looked around and surprised, he discovered that the inside wasn't as dirty as the exterior was looking. But still, just the thought that he was sitting inside the Gaunt house was mortifying, and he swore to himself never to tell anyone about this. </p><p>She returned, shortly after, carrying things he had no idea what they were. She sat on her knees, next to his hand, and started working on it. After she put some ointment on it and wrapped it with a bandage, she stood up. "You are good to go now," she told him, in her always soft voice and he nodded, standing up as well. </p><p>"I didn't know you could speak English," he told her instead of thanking her. "What's your name anyway?" he asked her, not knowing himself why. But the fact that they had been neighbors their whole lives -even with their apparent differences- and he still didn't know what she was called felt weird.</p><p>Her face momentarily faltered but the smile quickly returned. "Merope. Nice to meet you, Tom," she said and he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"Are you perhaps thirsty?" she asked him. "This drink is made from the petals of your roses," she told him without feeling shame upon her behavior and he scoffed.</p><p>"You used something mine without my consent?" he asked her. He didn't care about the flowers, but he couldn't tolerate people defying him. She grabbed a glass -that seemed clean to him- and poured the drink, with the subtle rosy color.</p><p>"I apologize," she said, handing the glass to him, "but this recipe belonged to my mother and I couldn't help myself," she lied smoothly.</p><p>Now, what would everyone he knew say if they heard that Tom Riddle was accepting a drink from the filths? He hoped no one would know. But something in her voice, that soft, feathery feminine voice clouded his senses.</p><p>He accepted the drink and brought the cup to his lips. He gulped it down quickly and closed his eyes. The subtle aroma and taste of roses, combined with something else gave him a funny feeling. He shot his eyes open and suddenly everything made sense. </p><p>Merope Gaunt was the love of his life. What the hell was he doing with Cecilia?</p><p>"Merope..." he trailed off, his voice coming out in a choked whisper, as a sudden wave of emotion took over him. "My love," he said before walking forward and taking her in his arms. She wrapped her slender arms around him and smiled against his chest.</p><p>"What happened? I-"</p><p>"It's alright, everything's alright darling," she hushed him and nodded. Of course and everything was alright. He had the love of his life by his side, health and wealth. </p><p>What else could a man possibly need in life?</p><p>***</p><p>The news that Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt -of all the girls- had run away to God-Knows-Where, stirred quite the havoc in the small community of Little Hangleton. Men and women were gossiping behind the family's back that either the boy had lost his mind or that girl had bewitched him. Either way, the Riddle family wouldn't go out, feeling ashamed for months, and to that, they had to face Cecilia and her parents, who demanded an explanation. But how could poor Thomas and Mary explain the unexplainable to them, when they couldn't even figure it out themselves?</p><p>Meanwhile, the young couple lived in bliss.</p><p>They had gone to live in London, where the '20s had turned it into a city of jazz, intimate parties, and never-ending champagne pouring from bottles. Thanks to Tom's wealth, she had the chance to pamper herself and even though her physical appearance hadn't changed much, she was glowing. Her hair was now cut fashionably, reaching her ears, her nails were always manicured and she always used make-up to conceal whatever she didn't like. To that, Tom spoiled her with an enormous amount of dresses and jewelry, making her look like a refined lady of high status.</p><p>The Riddles -they had hastily gotten married in a small church on their way to London- were easily accepted into the social circles of the capital. They were young, rich, and always in a good mood.</p><p>But behind the newly created socialite mask, Merope knew that she was walking on thin ice. Every morning she insisted on making her husband's tea, pouring a few drops of the potion, and securing his love for her. In a spontaneous whim, she had broken her wand and threw it away. She swore to herself that the only type of magic she would be using was brewing potions. Nothing else.</p><p>That morning of June was different. </p><p>She walked into the living room and saw him reading a newspaper. He instantly looked up and smiled. </p><p>"Why hello my darling," he greeted her and softly pulled her into his lap. He planted a kiss on her neck.</p><p>"Tom," she started saying and looked him in the eye. "I have something to tell you," she told him and bit her lower lip smiling.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is everything alright? Do you need a new necklace-"</p><p>"I am pregnant," she cut him off. For a moment he didn't speak. Then he started chuckling.</p><p>"That- that's wonderful news love. We are going to be parents Merope!" he exclaimed and his one hand traveled to her still flat belly. </p><p>She suppressed a sigh of relief that climbed up her throat and kissed him. She was going to be happy-that much she deserved. And she only hoped that the baby coming would make up for the effects of Amortentia.</p><p>***</p><p>Merope -as the months passed- started reducing the number of drops she used in his tea. She wanted to make a smooth transition into reality and not make him confused. Consequently, his behavior started shifting as well.</p><p>They stopped attending parties. He lost interest in dancing and drinking all night long and Merope was in a condition that prevented her from both.</p><p>Then, he stopped calling her darling or giving her random kisses.</p><p>They ceased making love when she entered her second trimester.</p><p>She knew that she was losing Tom but she also knew that he was a responsible man. He wouldn't abandon his wife with their child. The child they had created together. Merope tapped her growing belly softly and whispered reassuring phrases. Whether they were directed to the child or herself-that she didn't know. </p><p>Tom walked into their bedroom but barely cast her a glance. He grabbed a coat from the wardrobe and put it on.</p><p>"Where are you going?" she asked him and stood up, approaching him. She was about to wrap her arms around his waist, but he jerked away.</p><p>"Out," he said curtly and opened the door.</p><p>"Out where? It's cold outside," she secured the cardigan closer to herself, shivering at the thought of the November wind outside.</p><p>He ignored her, but she followed him, wanting to get a straight answer from him.</p><p>"Out where Tom?" she repeated and he turned around, his lips pursed in a tight line and his eyes shooting arrows.</p><p>"I don't know," he snapped. "But somewhere where I can be alone."</p><p>Her face faltered and a shaky breath left her lips. "Is it because you hate me? You don't love me no more?" she whispered and Tom closed his eyes, briefly, annoyed.</p><p>"For God's sake," he mumbled, but didn't reply. Instead, he walked away, asking himself the very same question.</p><p>
  <em>Had he stopped loving her?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or had he loved her at all?</em>
</p><p>He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. Everything had happened too quickly. Now he could clearly see it. The speed at which they had gotten married, the way he had abandoned Cecilia and they had moved to London, now expecting a child.</p><p>Merope on the other hand was shaking. She had seen <em>that</em> look on his face. The look she feared she would see once she would stop giving him the potion. He looked trapped and she was sure he wouldn't exactly hesitate to abandon them. But she would take no more risks. With decisive moves, she grabbed a coat for her, some money, and as she was about to walk out of the door, her eyes fell on something shiny. </p><p>Salazar Slytherin's locket.</p><p>Without thinking further, she grabbed it and slipped it into her purse. She didn't want anything to remind her of her past and that locket most definitely brought bad luck.</p><p>The cold air of London greeted her unwelcoming. </p><p>She had once heard her father, Marvolo, sent Morfin to a place named Diagon Alley, to repair his wand. The access was through a pub named Leakey Cauldron, somewhere at Charing Cross Road. The cab took her exactly there and when she got out, her eyes searched for the pub. It was at the end of the road, looking quite sketchy. She wondered if it was safe for a pregnant woman like her to walk in there. But she was running out of options and there were no old witches that she knew of in London that could provide her with ingredients. Pursing her lips in a tight line and her hand resting on her belly protectively, she walked in there.</p><p>People were sitting scarcely around the pub, some eating and others drinking by the fireplace. She cleared her throat and approached a woman cleaning some dishes by the bar.</p><p>"Excuse me," she said. "Is there an entrance for Diagon Alley around here?" she asked her thinking that its name wouldn't sound too bizarre had she made a mistake and talked to a muggle.</p><p>The woman looked at her curiously. "Indeed there is. Right there," she said pointing to a courtyard. She thanked her and walked outside facing the brick wall in disappointment. Had she just made a fool out of-</p><p>"Going to Diagon Alley as well?" a young man asked her startling her. She looked at him and nodded. Merope stepped aside and watched in awe as the man tapped on a few bricks, making the wall move. Eventually, a passage was revealed and he let her go in first. And with that, she had walked into what seemed to be, the busy streets of Diagon Alley.</p><p>Her eyes took in her surroundings and once again, she felt intense hatred towards her father and her family in general. They had hindered her from having normal adolescence and life like the rest of the witches and wizards. </p><p>She walked around for a bit, not wanting to go back home yet. Then her eyes fell on a shop called "<em>Borgin and Burkes</em>," which seemed interesting enough. </p><p>"May I help you miss?" the man sitting by the counter asked her and she felt perplexed upon hearing the title. She had forgotten that she was still a young girl.</p><p>"I don't know..." she trailed off and bit her lower lip. What had gotten into her when she walked in here?</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow interested. "People usually come to my shop to either buy something or sell me something," he told her and her lips parted. Yes, she had something she so wanted to get rid of. With quick moves, she dug in her purse and pulled out the locket.</p><p>"Why- I'd like to sell this," she told him and he took the object from her, his pupils dilating. He licked his lips and placed it on the counter.</p><p>"It's worth no more than five galleons," he told her dismissively and returned to his previous work.</p><p>Merope had little idea of how money worked in the wizarding world but something inside her told her that five galleons were too little money for something that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. She shook her head.</p><p>"It belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself. Surely it can't only be worth five galleons, right?" she tried to reason, foolishly revealing precious information.</p><p>The man's heartbeat increased, but as always, he successfully kept the unfazed expression he had mastered throughout these years. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes as if he were annoyed. "If I believed everyone that came into my shop, claiming they possessed things owned by the Founders, then I would be a rich man now," he snapped.</p><p>Merope blinked a few times taken aback, and he turned his back on her. "J-just double the amount then! It's a valuable object sir," she pleaded. After a few moments, he looked at her calmly.</p><p>"Fine. Ten galleons or you can get out of my shop," he said coldly and she nodded.</p><p>"Alright..." she whispered and bit her lower lip, partly relieved to have freed herself from the object.</p><p>***</p><p>"<em>What are you doing?</em>"</p><p>Merope froze and dared not to turn around. </p><p>"What in God's name is this? Is- are," Tom Riddle stopped talking and rubbed his temple with his fingers. "Were the rumors true? Are you and your family really freaks?" he spat out, but she didn't reply. Furious, he yanked her from her arm and forced her to turn around. "Answer me!" he roared in her face and tears fells from her eyes.</p><p>"I am sorry," she whispered and her head lowered. </p><p>Tom looked at the cauldron, the ingredients, and her. His supposed wife.</p><p>It was all a lie. A big fucking lie.</p><p>He immediately let go of her and stepped back. His mouth twitched in repulsion.</p><p>"Leave," he told her simply.</p><p>Her mouth opened and her tears stopped flowing instantly. </p><p>"Leave?" she asked him, to make sure she hadn't misheard. "Where?"</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and his eyes bored into hers. The very same eyes that had looked her with adoration and love, once upon a time, now held a scornful and disgusted gaze. It reminded her of their days in Little Hangleton.</p><p>"It's none of my concern. As of today, you are no longer my wife. I have been deceived- bewitched into marrying you."</p><p>Merope started hyperventilating. "But Tom-" she tried to reach for him. He jerked away, breaking her heart in even more smithereens. "How could you leave me? This is our child," she cried out.</p><p>He chuckled humorlessly. "The man with whom you made <em>it</em>," he spat out the word, "has nothing to do with me. Now get the fuck out of my house," he yelled and grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. He opened the front door and let go of her. It closed right in front of her face with an abrupt slam.</p><p>Merope slipped on the stairs, a nauseating deja vu making her feel dizzy.</p><p>She was left all alone once again.</p><p>But this time, she was a hundred percent sure, it would be nothing like the first time.</p><p>***</p><p>The snow was falling in big, thick snowflakes at this time of the year in London. Yet, very few people were outside to enjoy it as they all rushed to their homes to greet the new year with their loved ones. A month ago, Merope Gaunt-Riddle was sure she would be celebrating it with her husband and possibly their child. Now, she doubted if she would make it through the night. But she had promised to herself that even if she would die tonight, her child, <em>their</em> child would live. Despite everything, she loved him more than anything in the world.</p><p>And that very love was the reason for her misfortune.</p><p>She walked barefoot, her feet sinking in the icy cold snow, with every step she took. Her one hand was gripping her enormous belly, feeling that he would soon come into the world. She didn't know the child's sex of course, but whenever she closed her eyes, she always saw a small boy that looked exactly like Tom. Her other hand was stabilizing herself, against the wall as she tried to approach the building.</p><p>"<em>Wool's Orphanage</em>," the huge sign said.</p><p><em>Just a few more steps,</em> she thought, and her teeth slit her lower lip in an attempt not to scream, <em>you owe it to your child.</em></p><p>Eventually, she approached the front door and collapsed. A man who happened to be guarding the gardens noticed her and called the women inside. Soon, three women -a younger and two older- hurriedly rushed towards Merope. They carried her inside, their eyes worriedly looking at her swollen belly. </p><p>"Lay her down, quick!" one of them barked.</p><p>Suddenly regaining her consciousness, Merope, let out a scream as the pain hit her again in her lower abdomen. </p><p>"It's fine dear. You will be alright. Just push when I tell you to," another woman reassured her and exchanged looks with the others. Merope groaned and fell back on the bed, sweat forming on her forehead.</p><p>"It hurts," she whispered but with the commotion inside the room, no one heard her.</p><p>"Hot water Jane. Alice, give me a towel," the woman in charge barked out the orders and everyone rushed to obey her.</p><p>"Now darling," she told Merope. "One, two, three, and PUSH!" Merope struggled to do as she was told and gritted her teeth together. </p><p>"Once again!" </p><p>After a few minutes, the room went silent. She fell back on the bed, relieved that the pain had passed, her eyelids heavy. But suddenly, alarmed, she sat on the bed and looked at the women. She should have heard a cry- that's what babies do. They cry.</p><p>"How-Where-How's my child. Madam?" she yelled hysterically, standing up, still bleeding. Anna -the head of the orphanage and the woman who had helped her give birth- couldn't help but be in awe at the power of a mother. No matter the circumstances and the situation a woman lived through, her motherly nature always overcame them.</p><p>As if on cue, a small cry filled the room.</p><p>Merope sat on the bed, her hand clutching her chest thankful that something hadn't happened to-</p><p>"Is it a she or a he?" she asked and the three women smiled.</p><p>"It's a he," Anna said and wrapped him in a blanket.</p><p>"I want to hold him," she choked out, overwhelmed. For once, she hadn't been mistaken about something.</p><p>She hesitated. "Are you sure? You look -"</p><p>"Just give me my son," she cut her off and stretched out her arms impatiently.</p><p>But Anna was right. Merope felt her strength abandon her as fast as it had come.</p><p>She placed the tiny infant in her arms and for the first time in her life, Merope felt what it was like to truly love someone unconditionally. She felt the purest form of love- the one that required no love potions.</p><p>"He's beautiful," she whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek. The baby -which hadn't cried after its first cry- shifted slightly and his tiny mouth formed an 'o' as he yawned. Merope chuckled and caressed his face with her fingers trembling. </p><p>"Tom- that's his name," she suddenly told the other women, that were gazing the child hypnotized. It was truly one of the most beautiful babies they had seen.</p><p>Anna nodded and Jane handed her a notebook. "Tom, then. Middle name?" she asked her, writing down. </p><p>For that Merope had to think for a few moments. "Marvolo," she finally uttered, her eyes never leaving her son.</p><p>Alice and Jane raised an eyebrow and looked at each other puzzled. What kind of name was that?</p><p>"Alright..." Anna said, also thinking about the unusual name. "And his last name?" </p><p>"Riddle. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle," Merope stated decisively and looked at them. Her eyelids closed again but she tried to fight it off. Seeing that, the two women rushed to take the little baby out of her weak arms. </p><p>Merope didn't protest.</p><p>Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that had she be using magic, she could have easily healed herself. But the last time she had done anything remotely magical, was almost a year and a half ago when she had flickered her wand to cut Tom Riddle Snr with the rose's thorns.</p><p>But right now, she didn't care.</p><p>She had lived enough for two people.</p><p>It was high time she took her rest. If anything she deserved that.</p><p>In a few minutes, her heart stopped functioning.</p><p>Merope Gaunt- Riddle was dead.</p><p>As if sensing her mother's passing, little Tom let out a shrill cry that startled the three women.</p><p>Maybe he telepathically felt that he was left truly alone in this ugly world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My version of what happened between Merope and Tom Riddle Snr and I hope you enjoyed this &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>